It's Complicated
by misaerie13
Summary: What if when Emily joined the BAU she was a single mother with a five year old daughter...I want to tell you more but it will give everything away. this should only be a four maybe five-shot.


This is something that came to me when i was walking my dogs. this chapter is mostly just and intro to the story so you get a feel for how i interpret the characters and the way then interact between one another. i'm hoping not to make the story very long, only four maybe five chapters at the least. i hope you like it! :)

disclaimer: i don't own criminal minds or any of the characters:(

_**please review because it's always nice to hear what people think... if you don't review to tell me what you want to see happen or what you don't like i can't change it so please do the favor to both of us just review. even if you review anonymously it means the world to me!**_

_**I"M 14! I NEED HELPFUL CRITICISM AND MOTIVATION TO LEARN AND AMELIORATE!  
**_

* * *

She could see the bright moon hanging in the sky illuminating everything just outside the window. The room was almost quiet and the only ones still left in the bullpen were Emily and Morgan. Reid had left hours ago, and Hotch had his door closed as usual. With a deep breath she leaned back in her chair, and shoved a Tylenol into her mouth then washed it down with cold, stale coffee. She grimaced at the awful flavor while shaking her head. Her eyes were beginning to shut and her migraine was becoming increasingly more painful by the second. She shrugged her shoulders and went back to focusing on the foot high stack of paperwork yet to be done. Moving forward she rested her elbows on the edge of her desk and stared into the bright screen. Tired and limp she could not keep herself awake much longer but she had to. She didn't want her first impression to be that she couldn't handle some paperwork. This would be her life not, traveling for cases and endless piles of paperwork so she had to suck it up. But still, what harm could it do to let her eyes gently flutter close for a brief moment?

She began to doze off, slowly letting her mind slip into her imagination when she felt a sudden tap on her shoulder snapping her back to reality. She swung her head around to face the women about her age that had ambushed her desk. A beautiful blond, with blue eyes and a smile plaster on her face. "You're very impressive. No one else here speaks so many different languages."

"Thanks, it's just something I learned on the way." She shrugged as she moved the mouse to the bottom corner of the screen to see the time. 10:34. 'Damn it' She thought.

"Whatever you did it's amazing. Don't expect to be leaving the BAU anytime soon. We need people like you around to help." JJ smiled and lifted herself on to the end of the desk.

"Wouldn't dream of it as long as the paperwork slows down a bit." She laughed as she let out a yawn.  
"It will get easier." JJ assured her new brunette colleague.

"I hope so. I have no idea how you manage this." They both laughed but Emily was serious. The amount of written work they did scared her.

Morgan decided to join the conversation as he rolled his chair closer to them and listened in. "I thought you came off a desk job. Isn't this normal for you." He added unexpectedly. His expression went blank when his eye stopped on her gorgeous features. There was something about her smile that he couldn't take his eyes off, and developed this funny feeling like butterflies inside.

She thought back to her last job. It wasn't something she had enjoyed all that much but it gave her the personal time she needed in her life. "Kind of, in Detroit I probably had even more but I had all day to finish it, not a couple hours after working nonstop for the past day. And I worked nine to five and not on weekends." Emily said nodding. It was the biggest decision she had made in year apart from her daughter. She wasn't sure how it would work out with such a busy job but she had something that special you need to help people and she didn't feel that sitting in a 6 by 6 cubicle was helping. She felt cramped and closed up so she needed to make things change. She needed the BAU.

"It's a big change. But it gets easier and we're like a family around here." Morgan said smiling childishly hoping she didn't notice.

"That's nice. I was there three years and I barely knew the people I worked with. I'm excited to get to know all of you." She was happy that she would have a group of people that maybe someday she could trust.

"I wanted to ask if you were busy Friday night, as long as we don't have a case me and Garcia though we might go get a couple drinks and thought you would like to come." She wanted to get to know her new team mate and she felt that would be the best way. Just the girls out for the night. She wanted Emily to feel a part of the team.

"It's really nice of you to invite me but, I don't know if I could find a sitter. Being new about DC I really don't know anyone that I trust yet other than my mother and she's not a great babysitter." Emily laugh thinking of how her mother handled her grandchild. She wasn't good at being affectionate of loving. She didn't read stories she read the newspaper and instead of kissing of hugging her stuck with handshakes. She was like Kristen Stewart, absolutely emotionless.

"Oh I didn't know you have kids." JJ said as she watched the smile on Derek's face slowly fade. Emily's didn't wear a wedding ring but maybe she already had someone she loved.

"I have a daughter. This is Kelsey, she's five." Emily said pulling up a picture on her phone, and started scrolling through photos of toothless grinning little girl. She had long brown hair that touched halfway down her back and dark brown eyes that sparkled.

"Aww! She's so cute, Emily." JJ laughed as she looked funny faces and Halloween costumes that Emily had captured with her phone.

"She can be but right now she's going through this clingy phase. She won't go to sleep until I'm home she cries when I leave and now it's getting so bad that after even just an hour of being away from her she hugs be and won't let go. At night she comes in my room every time she wakes up to see If I'm still there. It was cute at first but now it just makes me feel terrible to be away from her." Emily said with a sigh as she glanced over at the clock again. 10: 47

"What did you do last night?" Morgan asked wondering how she managed the previous night  
"We Skyped. She's staying with my mother right now and I promised I would pick her up tonight. I don't want to be rude but I really need to finish here. I'm so sorry." She felt terrible to block them out like that but she needed to get house of the office as soon as possible.

"You know me and JJ have nowhere to be we could finish these for you." He offered trying to help her out and make you understand that she was part of them now.

"You probably want to get home. I would hate to keep you here all night." Emily said as she quickly closed a file and true it onto the pile.

"It's okay. I'm almost done and I'm sure Morgan is too." JJ smiled and without Emily's okay she picked up the rest of the files and carried them to Morgan's desk were they split the pile three ways. One for Derek, one for JJ and one for Reid because they figured her wouldn't notice.

"Yeah, and Friday I can babysit for you if you're okay with that." He offered.

"She a hand full. I really don't know." She hesitated slightly.

"Come on how hard can she be. I would for the FBI I think I can handle a little kid." Morgan joked.

"Okay fine but you will probably have to restrain her when I leave and only an hour or so." Emily negotiated times worrying about how her child would handle the stranger taking care of her.

"Okay fine. Go home Emily, be with your daughter" JJ nodded towards the door.

Emily was still in aw that these new friends of hers were so kind. Rapidly she snatched her bag off the desk and ran for the door before they could take back their gracious offer. "I really like you people! Thank you so much. I owe you big time." She said before she opened the doors.

"Your part of the family now Emily." Morgan yelled after her with a smile beginning to crack across his face.

"Oh my god. You like her." JJ said in as she playfully hit him on the arm.

"Yeah, she seems nice." He said smiling as he day dreamed about his new love.

"No that's not what I meant, you think you're in love with her." JJ cleared her throat and smirked.

"JJ, seriously. Come on." He tried to act normal but he kept getting caught up in his thoughts. She's one of those people who can smile with their eyes. a wonderstruck grin starched from cheek to cheek.

"Oh you so do! You're in love with Emily. Then again who could blame you? She's intelligent, kind and caring." JJ started naming off characteristics.

"Don't forget smokin' hot." He added before he knew what he was saying.

"And a single mother. Derek you understand she has a child?" JJ didn't want to burst his bubble but she knew that working the job they had and juggling a child on top of that would be stressful enough for Emily without a relationship to manage.

"Yes and I'm willing to compromise." He said thinking of ways they could incorporate Kelsey into dates. The movies could be good, they could go see something funny and the beach was nice in the summer.

"How do you know that she is?" JJ finished. They grabbed her pile and left the ballpoint pen.

* * *

With her daughter half asleep hanging with her head over her shoulder Emily opened the door to her condo and flicked on the lights illuminating the hold place. Carefully, trying to make the least bit of noise she dropped her bag on a hook and kept walking towards the bedrooms. Quietly she pushed her door open and gently placed Kelsey on the bed. Even though Emily was worn-out and her daughters snoring would keep her awake she let her sleep in her room. Emily went to her dresser and found two pairs of pajamas and set them on the corner of the bed. "Kels? Sweetie? Can you please put on your pj's?"  
Kelsey's fluttering eyes slowly squinted opened and she changed quickly then laid back down on the bed. "Can you read Win pooh?" she said without opening her exhausted eyes.

"Of course I can read Winnie the Pooh. Do want to read The Tigger Story or Pooh's Great Adventure?" Emily asked as she lifted two books off the top of a pile and sat down at eh top of the bed and nestled her legs under the covers thick warm. She didn't have to ask though; she already knew what book her daughter wanted to be read.

"Adventer!" Kelsey squealed as she snuggled into her mother's arm with her head resting on Emily's chest so she could see the pictures.

Emily smile the best she could being so drained and opened to the first page. "Okay….Once upon the last day of a golden summer there a boy and a bear and together they had made many grand adventures in a remarkable place called the hundred acre woods….." After reading three pages Emily glanced up from the book. Kelsey was sound asleep, with her arms limply wrapped around Emily's waist and her head now resting on her mother's arm. Emily took a deep breath in and closed the book. She began to settle Kelsey on the other side of the bed when she awoke.

"Mommy you didn't read last page. You skip best part." She slowly whispered between a long yawn as she rubbed her eyes with tiny fists.

"I'm sorry sweetie I thought you were asleep." Emily said as she ran her fingers through her daughter's dark hair. She didn't even need the book to remember the last part. It was already burned in her memory. She began to recite. "If there's ever a tomorrow when we're not together, there's something you should remember: You're braver than you believe, and stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think. But the most important thing is, even if we're apart, I'll always be with you."

When she was finished she picked Kelsey up and placed her in the other side of the bed and wrapped her tight in the blankets. She leaned down and soothingly laid a tender kiss her daughter's smooth, warm forehead. "Goodnight darling."

* * *

what do you think? is there something you didn't like? is it worth the effort to continue? **please review!**


End file.
